Switch cabinet arrangements according to the preamble are frequently designed in order to provide, in an area between the installation frame and the back wall of the switch cabinet, cold air from a cooling apparatus, which is suctioned backwards by the switch cabinet fixtures, for example, IT apparatuses such as servers and the like, and blown out as heated air on the front side. However, IT apparatuses are also known that are designed for lateral suctioning or injecting of cooling air. In order to ensure a sufficient cooling air supply for such switch cabinet fixtures as well, a channel system for the targeted cooling air supply is known from DE 20 2013 100 338 U1. In the latter, instead of the partition or integrated in said partition, a cooling air channel with perforations to be opened if needed is provided, to which an air supply channel can be connected in order to supply the cooling air to a certain switch cabinet component in a targeted manner. However, the channel system has the disadvantage that its design is relatively expensive.